


Secret Santa 2020 gift

by out_of_nowhere



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Through a misunderstanding, Link's mom thinks he is bringing someone home for the holidays. Not wanting to disappoint her, Rhett agrees to pretend to be Link's boyfriend. By the time Christmas morning rolls around, will they each realize that maybe the other hasn't been pretending after all?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 31
Kudos: 70
Collections: Mythical Secret Santa 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnsealingKale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsealingKale/gifts).



> When I saw that unsealingkale was my secret Santa giftee, I screamed with joy! She said that fake dating was one of her favorite tropes, along with bed sharing and cuddling, so this story has all of that! I hope you enjoy this kale, because you're amazing and deserve the best! 
> 
> Rhett and Link didn't meet until they became roommates in college in this.

"Crap. Crap. Crap," Link muttered to himself as he paced the dorm room. 

Rhett, used to his roommate's mildly anxious personality by now, didn't pay him much attention and continued laying in his spot on the couch and watching tv. But after fifteen minutes of non-stop pacing, it was starting to make him anxious, too. "What's wrong?" he finally asked. 

With a deep sigh, Link stopped pacing and turned to Rhett. "My mom called earlier." Rhett nodded and motioned for Link to continue when he just stood there chewing on his lip. "AndIkindatoldherIwasseeingsomeoneandtheywerecominghomewithmeforchristmas," he blurted out in one rushed breath.

Rhett shook his head as he tried to break apart what Link had just said. "Let me see if I got all that. You told your mom you're seeing someone." Link nodded. "But you're not...right?" Rhett knew very well that his roommate and best friend wasn't seeing anyone, but he still had to convince his heart to remain calm while he waited for an answer. Link shook his head no and Rhett gave an internal sigh of relief. "Yet, you told her that this imaginary person was coming home for Christmas to meet her and spend the holidays with you?"

With a groan Link threw his hands over his eyes and dragged them down his face. "Yeeees," he whined, sounding defeated. "I just- When I said 'it'd be nice to bring someone home,' I meant hypothetically. But she thought I was saying that I had someone to bring." Link began pacing again and waving his arms around, animated by his agitation. "Rhett, she sounded  _ so _ excited. I couldn't immediately disappoint her." 

The look that Link gave Rhett was desperate and searching, like he expected him to have a solution to his dilemma. "You could put an ad in the school paper?" Rhett offered after a moment of thinking. "I'm sure there's someone on campus with nowhere to go who would like home-cooked meals and free presents."

"Great. Just what I want. Some desperate coed hanging all over me and pretending to date me," Link complained. 

"It'll be easier to break up with them," Rhett shrugged, trying to shove down his irritation at thinking about someone else being all over Link, even if it was just for pretend. "Does it have to be a girl?" Rhett suddenly heard himself asking. 

"No," Link answered easily. "I've never actually gone out with a guy, but my mom knows I'm open to the idea."

And just as easily as his mouth had asked the last question without his consent, Rhett found himself saying, "I could do it. My parents will be in Europe anyway. If I tell my brother I'm not coming home, he'll probably just spend Christmas with his girlfriend."

Link stood there, considering Rhett's offer. "It won't be weird for you? You're like my best friend. I don't want you being uncomfortable if we have to kiss or something."

Rhett chuckled. "If you wanna be convincing, we'll probably  _ have  _ to kiss once or twice. But I don't mind. Never kissed a guy before, but seems like one of those things that if you're gonna give it a shot with no strings attached, your best friend is as good a person to kiss as any," he said with a shrug, trying to be nonchalant. Truthfully, he had been half in love with Link since the second week of the semester, but they had settled into such an easy friendship, in addition to Link not seeming to express any interest, Rhett hadn't said anything. The chance to be Link's boyfriend, even for just a week, sounded like a dream come true. Then maybe Rhett could get Link out of his system and move on. 

"Do you think we should, I don't know, practice?" Link asked, pulling on the hem of his shirt. 

"Wouldn't hurt, I suppose," Rhett agreed, once again trying to slow his heart rate as Link sat beside him on the couch. "Just a quick kiss the first time?" he asked, placing his arm on the couch behind Link's shoulder. Link, who had been chewing on his bottom lip, released it and gave a shaky nod.

Rhett took a steadying breath and leaned forward. As their lips made contact, Rhett wasn't surprised to find Link's lips just as soft as he had imagined. After a moment of light contact, Rhett pursed his lips, increased his pressure, then pulled back. The kiss had been mostly dry, but still Rhett licked his lips and imagined he could taste a slight hint of Link from where he had been chewing on his lip before. "Was that okay?"

"Yeah, that wasn't so bad. But let's do it again." And this time Link was coming for him. Link’s kiss was less hesitant than Rhett's had been. He gently moved his lips against Rhett and gave a small lick into Rhett's mouth. It took all of Rhett's composure to hold back a whimper. Maybe "pretending" to be Link's boyfriend was going to be harder than he thought. 

☆☆☆☆

Pulling into his mother's driveway, Link put his truck in park and turned to Rhett. "Ready to do this?"

Rhett gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we got this."

As they were grabbing their bags from the bed of the truck, Link's mom came out of the house. "There's my handsome fella! And, oh my," she said, taking stock of Rhett, "it looks like he brought his own handsome fella back with him, too. How lucky am I that I get to spend Christmas with two such attractive young men? Link, I assume this is who you told me about?"

Both of their faces were bright red from her prattling praise as Link leaned in for a hug. "Yes, momma. This is Rhett. I've talked about him, but didn't want to mention our relationship while it was still new."

Link's mom beamed up at Rhett. "Well, Link has only had good things to say about you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, ma'am," Rhett said, still blushing slightly. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"None of that ma'am, stuff," Link's mom corrected him. "Call me momma, or momma Sue if you insist. There's no need to be formal when we're practically family."

"Momma!" Link started to protest. "We just started dating. Don't scare him off with talk of family just yet." Link laughed nervously. Even though they were only pretending to date, Rhett was Link's best friend and over the last couple weeks of them getting comfortable with casual touching, Link was starting to realize that he wouldn't mind if their fake relationship turned a little less fake.

Rhett laughed at Link's remark and swung an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. "Nah, you're not gonna get rid of me that easy," he said, slouching down to kissing Link's temple. 

A blush covered Link's face again and he playfully elbowed Rhett in the side. "Whatever. Come on, let's get our stuff put up."

Link's mom just smiled knowingly to herself as the boys continued poking and teasing each other on their way inside.

☆☆☆☆

Rhett felt like he was on one of the best vacations ever staying with Link's mom. The day they arrived she had insisted on taking the dirty laundry they had brought so that she could wash it, then ushered them to Link's room, insisting they take a nap. No sleeping had occurred, as it was the first time he and Link had shared a bed. Instead, they laid next to each other giggling and kicking each other in the shins. 

Dinner had been homemade and exquisite, in Rhett's opinion. His own mother basically stuck to pastas and frozen meals that could be heated with little fuss. Link's mom had made pot roast with potatoes, peas and carrots, and a homemade gravy. Rhett was pretty sure he would be dreaming about that meal for a while. 

Going to sleep that night had included more laughing and kicking, but then Link had fallen asleep with his ankle hooked over Rhett's, while Rhett spent he didn't know how long watching Link sleep and listening to his light snores before succumbing to sleep himself. 

When Link's mom came to wake them the next morning, the click of the handle woke Rhett. Link's head was resting against his shoulder and a puddle of drool had collected underneath his mouth. Rhett chuckled quietly and looked toward the opening door. Link's mom just smiled at them and mouthed that breakfast was ready. Rhett nodded and nuzzled Link's hair. He could stay in bed all day just like this, but knew Link would wake on his own soon and wonder why he hadn't been woken.

"Link," Rhett said softly, gently nudging Link with his shoulder. "Time to wake up. Breakfast is ready."

Link muttered something unintelligible and blinked his eyes, looking around to figure out where he was. Sitting up, he noticed the wet spot on Rhett's shirt. "Oh, gosh. Did I-?"

"Yeah," Rhett chuckled. "Your mom seemed to think you drooling on me was pretty cute."

With a groan, Link dropped his face in his hands. "She saw us?"

"Yeah, her opening the door woke me. Didn't exactly have time to move you unless you wanted to be shoved onto the floor."

"Hmm, well I guess at least our relationship seems real if I'm comfortable enough to sleep on your shoulder, right?" Link asked, smiling with sleep still in his eyes. 

Rhett felt his heart pinch at the blatant reminder that this was all fake. "Right. Of course. But, uh, why don't we get dressed and go get breakfast?"

Link yawned and stretched. "Definitely. If we're lucky, she made her famous nutmeg pancakes." 

Link's grin had Rhett wishing he had an excuse to kiss him. Instead he just nodded and smiled back, trying to hide his longing as Link crawled out of bed and grabbed clothes on his way to the attached bathroom. 

☆☆☆☆

Breakfast  _ was _ nutmeg pancakes and Rhett didn't think he had ever tasted anything better. They were finishing up the last of their meal and Momma Sue was starting to clean up when she asked, "So have you boys finished your Christmas shopping?"

Panic suddenly hit Rhett. For some reason it hadn't occurred to him that he needed to get Link a gift. Link’s mom noticed the terror in Rhett's eyes and chuckled. "Would you like to go shopping with me this afternoon after we make cookies, Rhett? I still have a few things to pick up."

"We're making cookies?" Rhett asked, his stomach momentarily distracting him, despite having just eaten. "I mean- Yeah, sure. I can go with you." He shrugged and avoided eye contact with Link, trying to pretend that he was only going with her because she had asked. 

Momma Sue smiled and picked up his empty plate. "Great, I'd like the company. And yes, we'll be making cookies shortly. It's one of our traditions. I made the dough, because Link is hopeless in the kitchen-"

"Mom!" Link blurt out. He knew that Rhett already knew that he couldn't cook and he baked even worse, but that didn't mean that she had to call attention to the fact. 

"Oh, calm down, son," Momma Sue said matter of factly. "I'm sure Rhett is well aware of your prowess in the kitchen. I'm sure you make up for it in prowess in other areas, though."

_ "Mom!" _ Link knew that his mother had not just insinuated what he thought she had. 

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence. "Obviously I appreciate you remaining abstinent under my roof, but you're an adult. And I remember being your age."

Link groaned and dropped his head on the table. Rhett had been a little slow to catch what was happening in their conversation, but had caught up and was now laughing deeply. 

_ "Anyways," _ Momma Sue said, smiling, but getting the conversation back on track. "I make the dough, then Link rolls it out and cuts out the shapes. We bake them, then decorate when they're cool. Just one of the things we've done since Link was little."

Rhett had mostly gotten his laughter under control and smiled at Momma Sue, glancing quickly at Link who had lifted his head to glare at Rhett. "Sounds like fun; I can't wait."

☆☆☆☆

The whole time they were decorating cookies, Link had to remind himself that Rhett was just acting. They were best friends, so of course it was easy for them to play and laugh with each other. Sprinkles being flung everywhere and frosting being smudged on each other's faces would have happened regardless of their supposed relationship status. 

And if at one point Rhett had grabbed him around the waist and licked frosting off Link’s cheek? Then kissed his nose? Obviously that was just to make things believable and Link shouldn't give it close scrutiny. 

When his mom left with Rhett to go shopping, Link certainly didn't find his Merle Christmas record and turn the volume up high in an attempt to distract himself from potentially developing feelings for his best friend. Not at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rhett mindlessly scrolled through his phone as Link's mom drove them to the nearby shopping center. "So, any idea what you're getting for Link?" she asked, interrupting Rhett's thoughts. 

"Not...really?" Rhett admitted. "I wanna get him something he'll like that's…'boyfriend appropriate,' I guess? But isn't too much? I don't know. Honestly, I've never had a boyfriend before." Rhett began blushing profusely, not sure why he was admitting things so easily to Link's mom.

Momma Sue chuckled. "I'm pretty sure Link will like anything you get him just because  _ you _ get it for him. And I doubt there would be anything that would be 'too much.' I can tell my son likes you an awful lot."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure something like an engagement ring would be considered 'too much,'" Rhett snorted. When Momma Sue gave an amused shrug, Rhett's eyes grew wide. He figured that she must really believe their cover, because there was  _ no way _ Link would want something like that. 

"Well, n-not to disappoint him, or you," Rhett stuttered slightly, "but I don't think we're ready for something like that."  _ We should probably be  _ actually _ dating first, _ Rhett thought, wistfully. 

Momma Sue's laugh startled Rhett. "Don't worry, dear. While I don't think he'd be adverse to the idea, I'm also sure that you're right and that would be rushing things a little. But don't worry," she said, reaching over and patting Rhett's knee, "I'm sure you'll find the perfect gift."

Rhett smiled and looked out the window at the quickly moving scenery. "I hope so."

◇◇◇◇

While Rhett was out with his mom, Link headed for the mall. He knew his mom wasn't fond of the crowds that the mall drew and would most likely be headed to the strip center instead. He had been relieved when his mother had roped Rhett into shopping with her, because he hadn't gotten Rhett anything. Plus, since he and Rhett were "a couple," they should probably do a couple's gift for her this year, instead of Link's day of shopping and lunch he usually did with her. 

Heading into the mall, Link had no idea what he was going to get Rhett. What  _ do _ you get your best friend who you were pretending to date and secretly maybe wanted to start dating for real? A watch seemed too impersonal. As did things like aftershave or cologne. There were kiosks lining the mall center court offering personalized blankets and pillows, but those seemed too corny.

As he wandered, Link noticed a small shop that specialized in wooden figurines, gifts, and everything wood. Knowing Rhett's love for wood, Link decided to take a look inside and see if anything jumped out at him. He was halfway down the first aisle when something caught his eye. It was a wooden box shaped like a guitar with three guitar picks inside engraved with "I pick you" and a little heart.

[](https://ibb.co/MMDg4g9)

Link picked up the wooden guitar box and considered it as his gift for Rhett. It was a little cheesy, but Rhett had recently decided to start teaching himself to play the guitar. And his mom would find the gift adorable. Plus, if given the chance, Link knew he would "pick Rhett." The heart might be a little much, but it didn't say  _ love _ or anything like that, so he could play that down if he needed to. 

Making his decision, Link grinned big as he made his way to the register to make his purchase. 

◇◇◇◇

Link's mom had been wonderful on their shopping trip, offering advice, laughing at his jokes, and assuring him that Link would love his gift. Now it was Christmas Eve and she handed him and Link each a box to open early. 

"I'm sorry, Rhett," Momma Sue said as Rhett unwrapped his package, "but I couldn't find a one-piece that fit you. I'll see what I can do about special ordering one for you next year." She smiled big as Rhett lifted off the top and looked down at a set of garish Christmas pajamas. He looked over at Link and burst out laughing at the sight. Link was holding up a onsie, complete with a hood and antlers. 

"Oh, it gets better," Link smirked and turned the pajamas around to show Rhett the back. At the sight of a butt flap with  _ Oh, Deer _ printed on the back, Rhett completely lost it. He fell over against Link, laughing hysterically. "Perfect, right?" Link asked, as Rhett wiped tears from his face. 

"Perfect,  _ dear," _ Rhett grinned, then leaned forward and kissed the corner of Link's mouth. They both paused for a second, since all their kisses since getting to Link's mom's house had been on the cheek or temple. But then Link's eyes softened and he jumped up, grabbing Rhett's hand. 

"Come on, let's go change. Mom will get the hot chocolate ready?" Link looked expectantly at his mom.

"Of course, of course," she said, laughing and waving the boys off. "Now go change so I can see how adorable you two look in those."

◇◇

When they came back from changing into their holiday pajamas-where they had definitely  _ not _ been trying to sneak glances at each other as they undressed-Momma Sue had hot chocolate with candy cane crumbles ready for them, and  _ White Christmas  _ ready in the dvd player. Link sat beside Rhett on the couch and when he put his arm on the back of the cushion, Link slid in closer, relieved when Rhett slid his hand onto his shoulder. They stayed that way the entire movie, with Link snuggled into Rhett's side. 

At the end of the movie, Rhett couldn't stop himself from yawning and excused himself to get ready for bed. Link got up to hug his mom and to thank her for being so accommodating, but as soon as Rhett had disappeared into the hallway, she guided Link back to the couch and they both sat down. 

"So," she began, a twinkle in her eye and a soft smile on her face, "you really like this Rhett, don't you, baby?"

Link couldn't stop himself from blushing. Even though he knew that Rhett thought he was acting, and that Rhett was definitely acting, he couldn't hide his true feelings from his momma. "Yeah," he said with a sigh. "I do."

"Then why do you look so melancholy?" she asked, with a confused smile. 

"I just… I mean, Rhett and I are great friends and everything, but I doubt he feels quite the same way about me as I do about him," Link said, trying to be honest without revealing their lie.

Momma Sue laughed. "If anything that boy is even more gone for you than you are for him." Link looked at his mom in disbelief as she continued. "I know you guys haven't been together long, and I'm certainly not trying to rush you two into anything permanent, but I've seen how you two look at each other when you think the other's not looking. There's something special there, trust me."

Flabbergasted, Link sat there trying to absorb what his mom had just told him. Could she be right, he wondered.  _ Could _ Rhett like him as more than a friend but was holding back for the same reasons he was? 

Momma Sue patted Link's knee. "I didn't mean to cause you any great epiphany tonight. Really, I just wanted to say that I really like Rhett and I hope you guys are happy together for a long time."

"Thank you, momma," Link said, smiling and pushing back his other thoughts for the moment. "As friend or boyfriend, I really do hope Rhett stays around for...well, maybe forever," he said, blushing again. 

Momma Sue pulled Link into a hug and rubbed his back reassuringly. "I'm sure he will, baby." Kissing the top of his head, she said, "Now git to bed. You know Santa won't come if you're awake."

Link laughed and headed to his room. Maybe his mom was right? He'd have to pay attention the next morning. 

◇◇◇◇

Rhett knew that he was going to miss waking up with Link drooling on his shoulder and snoring in his ear. He usually hated being touched while he slept, but he didn't mind it so much when it was Link. As he was savoring the warmth and weight of Link against him, the smell of coffee began wafting through the door. Without a thought, he kissed Link's head and whispered, "I smell coffee. That means your mom is waiting for us."

Snuggling harder into Rhett then realizing his surroundings, Link sat up, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. "Whu-? Oh, right. Coffee. Christmas."

Rhett smiled, wishing he could kiss the confusion off Link’s face, but settled for patting his leg. "That's right, Link. Christmas. Time for presents." Glaring at Rhett's mildly sarcastic tone, Link huffed and got out of bed. 

◇◇

Link's mom surprised them with multiple gifts for each of them. The socks and underwear, "because no college boy has enough of either," had them both blushing, but they greatly appreciated the assortment of snacks and new coffee maker she also got them. 

She, in turn, loved the set of ornaments Link had gotten her "from both of them" that consisted of a snowman, Christmas tree, and snowflake, each with one of their names and the year engraved on it. She said that no matter what, they'd always be special to her because it was the first year Link brought someone special home with him. Link's cheeks were still flushed when he and Rhett exchanged their gifts. 

Rhett held his breath as Link began peeling open the wrapping paper. Since he had made his purchase he kept doubting himself. Momma Sue insisted that it was perfect, but she thought their feelings for each other were real. Rhett knew his feelings were, and he wanted Link to know but he didn't want to be obvious about it in case Link didn't return his feelings. 

The grin that stretched across Link's face when he was done removing the wrapping paper loosened the band that had been tight around Rhett's chest. "Do you like it?" Rhett asked, still a little nervous. 

"Are you kidding?" Link asked in partial disbelief. "It's a Merle Haggard vinyl. What's not to love?"

Swallowing at Link's use of the word "love," Rhett asked, "Yeah, but it's not too…" He waved his hand in the general direction of the album. The album he had gotten was titled  _ That's the Way Love Goes, _ and part of his anxiety was that it was too romantic. 

With a chuckle, Link leaned forward and pressed his lips to Rhett's. "It's perfect. Thank you. Now open mine."

Even though that kiss wasn't anything more or less than any of the kisses they had "practiced," the mood of this one just felt...different to Rhett. Maybe it was just that it was Christmas, or the smile on Link's face. Still, Rhett wondered if he was imagining something more might have been in that particular kiss.

Rhett smiled at Link and opened the small package. "Oh, I love it!" he exclaimed when he saw the wooden guitar box. 

"No, no. There's more. Look inside," Link prompted. 

Lifting the lid, he saw the guitar picks inside and what was engraved on them. "You pick me, huh?" he asked, smirking, but his heart was racing. Did he mean that as more than just a cute little saying to his pretend boyfriend?

Link smiled shyly and shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe. If you're an option."

"I could be," Rhett whispered, hoping that Link would pick up on what he really meant. 

Looking around, Link noticed that his mom had slipped away, so he slid closer to Rhett. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Rhett ran his finger along the engraving on the guitar box and shrugged. "Didn't figure you really wanted a  _ real _ relationship. Plus, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I want you in my life, and if staying friends is the way to guarantee that…then I could live with that."

"And if I can't?" Link asked. "If I want more?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you this," Rhett said, half grinning, "but I'd probably give you anything in my power to give."

Link picked up Rhett's hand and twined their fingers together. "And if I want to be boyfriends for real?"

Rhett leaned forward, and this time when he kissed Link, he ran his tongue along Link's lips and dipped inside Link's mouth when he opened up, enjoying his first real taste of Link. When he broke the kiss, he couldn't stop the huge grin on his face. "Then I guess we're boyfriends for real."

"Boys!" Link's mom called from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!"

They both got up and headed for the kitchen, still holding hands and giggling at their new secret, that wasn't such a secret after all. 

  
  



End file.
